


Field Trip

by MetalWarrior22



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Post-Series, maybe canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalWarrior22/pseuds/MetalWarrior22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Zuko wants to go visit someone, and he needs the guidance of Avatar Korra to reach his destination, but in the middle of their trip, their roles get reversed, figuratively speaking. One-shot with mentions of Korrasami; post-series.<br/>(Avatar Week 2015 || Feb. 25th || Day 4: Connections)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I like how this fic turned out, but I need to point out that it’s the first time I write a fic and that English is not my native language. That said, I’d really appreciate any kind of feedback you can give me :)

When Lord Zuko arrived to his appointment with the Avatar at the heart of Republic City, she was already waiting for him, her airbender staff in her hand and a smile on her face.

“Lord Zuko, it’s so good to see you again.” Korra greeted him formally.

“Korra, I’ve already told you, you don’t have to act so stiff when we are not surrounded by politicians and the like, we are friends after all.” The firebender flashed a quick smile.

Korra couldn’t restrain herself and embraced Zuko in a brief but tight hug, lifting the old man a few inches from the ground. Despite of being amused by this, the former Fire Lord was about to protest when the Avatar put him on the ground again. “I’m sorry, it’s been several months since the last time we met.”

“You don’t have to apologize for showing your feelings, even if you are this effusive.”

Korra was messing up her hair a little, kind of embarrassed, but a slight smirk was beginning to appear on her face.

Suddenly remembering why they were there, Korra asked the older man “Shall we go?”

“Yes. I don’t want to keep you from your responsibilities too long. I apologize for bothering you.”

“You are not bothering me. My Avatar duties are not as demanding as they used to be now that the world is adjusting to all the changes it has went through. Besides, we are friends after all.” A wide smile flashed Korra’s face.

“Indeed, young Avatar. Let’s go then. We can catch up on our way. It is not far, is it?”

“No. It will take us less than an hour to get there on foot.” Korra raised slyly an eyebrow. “Of course, it would only take us a matter of minutes to get there if we ride your dragon.”

Lord Zuko let out a small chuckle in response. “You only want to ride my dragon again, just like you did on your last visit to the Fire Nation. This time I didn’t bring him with me, as you know already, and a little walk will be good for my tired body. On top of that, I wouldn’t be able to admire that place that so few people have visited whilst flying on my dragon.”

“Very well, let’s take our leave.” Korra walked in front of Zuko and guided him in their little field trip.

While on their journey, Zuko observed his surroundings with no little interest, but still he managed to keep a conversation with the Avatar. Korra had to visit the Fire Nation several times in the past few months because of the sudden appearance of spirits in these lands, apparently due to the creation of the third spirit portal, so she had to mediate in this little conflict between spirits and nonplussed citizens, whose lives were, according to them, “thrown into chaos”. This wasn’t the same thing that happened in Republic City, given the lack of spiritual vines destroying buildings, but Korra knew that sometimes people could oppose to change.

“How are things faring there? Have there been any more accidental fires caused by benders eager to get rid of the spirits?”

“No. It seems that people are finally understanding that our relationship with the spirits is necessary to maintain balance. Before, my daughter had to think of ways to ease the citizens, but now, thanks to your involvement, Izumi doesn’t have to deal with that anymore. She asked me to say thank you on her behalf for being an excellent bridge between humans and spirits.”

“I’m glad to hear that. And you don’t have to thank me, it’s just my duty as the Avatar.”

“A duty you fulfill splendidly. I’m sure Aang would be very proud of you.”

Korra wanted to argue, but she was at a loss for words. Despite the faint blush that was creeping up her face because of the compliment she had just received, she was happy to have Zuko’s approval, one of the members of the original Team Avatar.

“By the way” Zuko said “You’ll be pleased to hear that the railway network of Future Industries is almost finished. Saying Asami is intelligent is an understatement, her work will benefit the Fire Nation by improving the quality of life of its inhabitants.”

“Oh, wow. I thought that the project was two months shy of completion.”

“It seems Ms. Sato calculations on the estimated time were moderate. The works will be finished in approximately 3 weeks, according to the engineers in charge of the project. Would you be so kind as to tell your girlfriend of this as soon as you return to RC? It will be faster than sending the reports via mail or contacting her with the radio.”

“Sure. She will be very happy to hear the news.”

The Avatar and the former Fire Lord continued chatting during their journey, but since Asami was mentioned, Korra seemed kind of distracted and sometimes she lost the thread of the conversation. Zuko noticed this subtle change in Korra’s mood.

“Are you ok, Korra? I know something troubles your mind.”

Korra shrugged. “It’s nothing important.”

“Judging by your behavior, it _is_ something important for you. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but you know you can talk to me, whatever it is on your mind.”

Letting out a small sigh, Korra confided in Zuko. “It’s about Asami.”

“Is everything alright between you two?” Zuko was a little confused, but he was willing to help the Avatar as far as he possibly could.

“Yes, everything’s fine. Actually, everything’s perfect, I’ve never been happier in my entire life. Asami has succeeded in bringing out the best in me, and, well…”

“You want to propose to her.” It wasn’t a question.

Korra stopped in her tracks. “Wha-- you-- I-- how--” She was unable to form a coherent sentence due to the surprise caused by Zuko’s assertion.

“By looking at your expression, I can tell I’m right.” Zuko had a smile on his face.

Trying to get over her astonishment and resuming their walk, Korra questioned the old man “How did you know?”

“My dear child, you are not the first Avatar that gets anxious over the idea of proposing to the love of her life.”

“Wait. You mean… Aang?”

“That’s right. He knew that marriage was a really important step in his relationship with Katara, but at first he was uncertain if proposing at that time was ideal or not. He knew that they loved each other, but he didn’t know if Katara would say yes.”

Korra was surprised at this. “How is that even possible? I mean, Aang met Katara when he was 12, and they acknowledged their feelings as soon as the Hundred Year War ended. When I was a kid, Katara would talk to me about it. And Aang was afraid to propose to her after everything they had been through?”

“I suppose he was nervous for the very same reason that you are. Marriage may be synonym of ‘change’ in the life of a couple, and as we already discussed it, sometimes people could oppose to change.”

“I guess you are right. But I cannot stop thinking, what if Asami says ‘no’? What if she’s not ready for this kind of commitment? What if…” Korra lowered her voice to a whisper “What if _I’m_ not ready for this kind of commitment?”

“I really doubt she will say ‘no’. After all, she already told me that.” Said the firebender confidently.

For the second time in their journey, Korra stopped in her tracks, stupefied and wide-eyed, but this time she didn’t forget how to talk. “She told you that she wanted to marry me?”

Zuko laughed softly. “Well, not exactly. As you know, every time you or Asami visit the Fire Nation, we insist that you stay at the Royal Palace. In one of those occasions that Asami came to supervise one of her numerous projects and after an apparently long day at work, we struck up a conversation with her, Izumi and I.”

Korra was watching very intently the former Fire Lord.

“The little talk we had is of no importance. If we weren’t talking about Future Industries, we were talking about any triviality. Asami looked exhausted, but she was refusing to retire to rest. She said she needed a little distraction from her busy day.” Lord Zuko made a little pause here.

“And…?” Korra could not hide the eagerness in her voice.

“The thing is that, every time your name popped up in the conversation, Asami’s face would light up, her huge smile always reaching her eyes, I think she was not fully aware of this. It is a rare sight to watch a person so deep in love with another one. That’s why I know she will say ‘yes’ to you if you propose to her.”

Korra loved Asami and knew that the feeling was mutual, but she didn’t realize until that moment that Asami loved her as much as… well, as much as Korra loved Asami, maybe even more. Korra swore in a low voice for being so obtuse.

“And you realized this by only watching Asami smile?” The Avatar was skeptical.

“You got me there.” Zuko chuckled a little. “Actually, it was my daughter who understood Asami’s feelings with just a glance at her. She is as sharp as her mother, thank goodness. I was always a little bit hard headed.”

“So… you think I should propose to Asami?”

“I think that you should take that step when you feel ready to do so. I know Asami’s answer will be affirmative, but you need to feel certain of your decisions, especially in a matter as significant as this one.”

Zuko’s answer was… unexpected. Korra was sure that, if she would have talked to Tenzin or her parents about this, they would have urged her to propose, even if they were just looking after her happiness. But Zuko was able to perceive the fears of the Avatar, and instead of making her feel more anxious, his words soothed her mind and gave her a clarity that she hadn’t had since the idea of marriage turned up in her mind.

Korra stopped reflecting on this matter and with a little smirk on her face said “You know, you give pretty good advice, and I don’t think you are even trying.”

Zuko smiled in response “Well, I learned from the best one there is. I’m not as good as him, but I’m glad that I could be of help this time.”

And with that, they resumed on walking to their destination.

: : :

Now with a calmer mind, Korra questioned Zuko about his reasons for this little trip.

“So, why did you want to come here? I mean, I know why you wanted to come here, but why _now_?”

Zuko gazed into the distance pondering his answer. “I’m old, Avatar. My time in the physical world will soon come to an end.”

“What?! But… you don’t look sick or something… are you?”

“No, I don’t have an illness beyond the usual decay of life that every person has to undergo, but when one gets as old as me, things acquire a new perspective of their own. This may be the only chance that I get to do this. Really, who knows? Aang left us much sooner than we expected and his departure was a sad surprise for us.”

Korra looked down to her feet, a little embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to--“

Zuko stopped from walking and placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder. “That wasn’t your fault. I don’t know why Aang had to leave our side so soon, but you have protected his legacy and created one of your own.” His hand left the Avatar’s shoulder.

After a moment, he added “I’m just saying that one should never waste the opportunities life gives us. After all, it is too short to not be lived aplenty.”

Korra nodded, and they continued with their trip, which was about to come to an end. They were close to their destination.

“So you are taking this opportunity to--?” inquired the dark skinned woman, not knowing how to finish the question.

“I have no regrets in life, and I haven’t needed _his_ advice in a long time. I just want to see him one last time. That is all.”

Korra kind of understood how the former Fire Lord felt. Family is something really important and it is not to be taken for granted, Korra had learned that the hard way.

Finally, they arrived to their destination: a little cabin below two giant flowers, surrounded by grass that emitted a blue glow momentarily when it was touched. Korra shouted at the top of her lungs before knocking on the door “Hello!”

A voice responded from inside the small building. “Oh, Avatar Korra, what a pleasant surprise! It’s been some time since you came to visit me.”

The man opened the door of the cabin “Tell me, what brings you--?”, but stopped talking mid-sentence when he saw the companion of the Avatar. When surprise left his face, the man bowed respectfully to Lord Zuko, a big grin on his face. “Fire Lord Zuko, this is an unexpected honor.”

Zuko bowed in return with teary eyes. “It’s been a long time since I stopped being the Fire Lord. That position now belongs to your grand niece.” Zuko could not hold himself any longer and gave the other man a big hug. “It’s so good to see you, uncle.”

Iroh returned the hug with the same eagerness “It’s so good to see you too, nephew.” Both men had tears running down their cheeks.

After a moment, Iroh invited Zuko and Korra to come into the cabin, but the latter refused. “I don’t want to intrude. Besides, I have urgent Avatar duties that require my immediate attention.” She winked at Zuko, who knew she was lying. Iroh did not complain, and Korra asked when did she need to return to pick up Zuko.

“I will be fine. I don’t know when I’ll be leaving, and the spirit portal can still be seen from here. Don’t worry about me.”

“I will take good care of him.” Iroh added.

The Avatar hugged both men and said her farewells. She opened her airbender staff and flew towards the spirit portal. The big weight she carried on her chest was no more, and Korra knew what she wanted to do now.

After seeing the Avatar fly away, the old general, smiling to his nephew, asked “So, what brings you here? Do you need some advice now that you are not the Fire Lord?” Iroh laughed heartily.

“Actually, I wanted to know if we could drink some tea” Zuko had a kind expression on his face.

“Nothing would make me happier.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I conceived this story, I wasn’t expecting it to turn out like this and somehow it ended with lots of Korrasami… not that I mind, though. When I finished it, I was as proud as a kid that has learned how to color inside the lines. Still, being my first attempt at writing a fic, I know it has flaws, so, once again, any kind of feedback you could give me will be highly appreciated. You can find me on [Tumblr](http://metalwarrior22.tumblr.com) ;)


End file.
